


Tozenbrak Headcannons

by KittycatthelilDevil



Category: IT
Genre: Lazy - Freeform, M/M, i was bored, random crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittycatthelilDevil/pseuds/KittycatthelilDevil
Summary: Just some Tozenbrak , Cause there’s really a lack of fanfics
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Bill Denbrough, Tozenbrak - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	Tozenbrak Headcannons

-Eddie would be very nervous about getting into the relationship 

\- Cause if his mom won’t let him date Richie , how the hell would she give him permission to date Bill?  
\- He started avoiding the pair , witch was hard considering they had school , and hung out with the rest of the losers club  
\- So he just made an excuse that his mom was holding him back cause she thought he was sick , Or he himself thought he was sick  
\- Basically dumb shit like that  
\- It didn’t take long for them to realize what was going on , and explained he didn’t have to date them if he didn’t want to  
\- But of course Eddie ended up with them in the end  
\- One time Eddie forgot his jacket whilst it was raining , Bill gave him his hoodie  
\- “Are you sure?! “ Eddie panicked  
\- “I-I-it’s fine e-Eddie , I-I’m not even tha-That cold anyways “  
\- “I promise I’ll give it back tomorrow “  
\- Later at eddies house , He’s inhaling bills cologne and sighs “ I am never giving this back - “  
\- Constant fights between Richie and Eddie for who gets to sit by Bill at school , The quarry in bed .  
\- So he often ends up in the middle  
\- Eddie and Richie fighting over blankets whilst he is in the middle , Isn’t fun  
\- “ Richie! Stop hogging the blanket! “  
\- “ If you’re so cold maybe I can help you out ~ “  
\- “ Richie! Stop! “  
\- “ Guys I swear- “  
\- Bill and Eddie dancing in the fridge light to some sucky tune Bill was humming  
\- Richie giving them little gifts Every now and then  
\- He gave bill a scarf , witch he’s hesitant about cuz he thinks it’s stupid but bill actually really likes it saying he’s been wanting a new one  
\- And got Eddie a locket  
\- It had a picture of them inside  
\- Eddie and Richie constantly fighting in front of their friends  
\- It’s rare for anyone besides Bill to find them cuddling later on mumbling ‘ I’m sorry ‘ and ‘ It’s okay ‘  
\- “Imagine getting paid for being cute “ Bill whispered to Richie during one of their cuddling sessions .  
\- Richie flushed red  
\- Eddie laughed “ He’d be rich “  
\- Richie passing bill at a Halloween party dressed as a pirate patting his butt “ There’d be my booty “  
\- Richie walking into glass doors when drunk  
\- Eddie sighing and turning to walk away  
\- “isn’t that you’re boyfriend-?”  
\- “SHHSHSHSHSHHSHH—“  
\- Richie and bill teaming against Eddie to tease him ( not in a sexual way/most of the time)  
\- Beverly walks up to Richie and Eddie “ Why is bill crying?”  
\- “ He found out me and Eddie are dating someone “  
\- “ He’s drunk “ bev said  
\- “VERY drunk “ Eddie nodded in agreement  
\- Weird talks between Richie and bill in bed probably after sex  
\- “ All odd numbers have ‘e’ in them “ Richie says to Bill one night  
\- “ I-It’s three I-isn’t it? “  
\- “ T-H-R-E-E see does that mean we’re-“  
\- “GUYS GO THE HELL TO BED “  
\- Eddie attempting to get Richie up like : “ You know Richie people who sleep longer have a higher chance of dying?”  
\- “ Then let me die , Tell Bill I loved him “  
\- Richie was playing a video game one day , He got mad saying he was going to kill everyone  
\- Except Eddie and bill  
\- Richie asking Eddie to do the thing , “ What thing? “ Eddie grins as he speaks and Richie sighs in content “ Thank you “  
\- Richie asking for a hug out of nowhere , Bill raising his arms “ I meant From someone hot “ Bill slowly lowering his hands “ Stop it bill I meant you “  
\- Eddie listening in on a conversation “ n-No you c-c-can’t do t-this , I thought you loved me “ “ Bill sacrifices have to be made , and I’m willing to sacrifice everything “ cue Eddie crashing in “ Are you Gonna buy it? “ “ yep gimme boardwalk and put in a hotel “  
\- How Richie asked bill out:  
\- “ so bill I have this extra movie ticket if you want a chance to go for free “ “ A-A-are yuh-you asking m-me out? “ Bill questioned “ No , I’m offering you a free chance to go to the movies “ . . . “ So . . A date? “  
\- Eddie glared “ Sheesh Bill 99%? “ “ I wanna retake this test I wanted 100-“  
\- Eddie walking up to bill and Richie and the rest of the losers like T_T  
\- “ What’s with the face lovely?” Richie asked kissing the back of his hand  
\- “ My mom told me I didn’t know anything about love “  
\- “S-so? “  
\- “ I told her to fuck off “  
\- Richie telling bill he’s in love with him but then chickening our and telling him ‘April fools’  
\- “ April’s fools was four days ago “ “ . . . “ Richie jumps over the fence running away “ G-G-GET YOU’RE A-ASS BACK HU-HERE AND EXPLAIN YUH-YOURSELF!”  
\- Eddie joking around with the losers , “In every group of friends there’s a dumb one “  
\- Everyone besides bill pointing to Richie , and bill just threatening to hit them all with a baseball bat  
\- Eddie returning home like;  
\- “hey I’m back , what happened ?”  
\- “Torture “ bill said  
\- “ good , what else is new?”


End file.
